Magos, mestres e aprendizes
by Pris-Asagiri
Summary: Cross over com Harry Potter.Sakura,Li e Eriol precisam ter cuidado com novos bruxos que aparecem...inclusive o..voce sabe quem....Fic de iniciante,tenho um monte de ideias babacas,sejam bonzinhos comigo e nao me matem.Como eu sempre digo,se estiver uma dr


**Primeiro Fic da senhorita tosca de ideias idiotas u.u**

**By the way,espero que gostem,e ahh sim,se bobear ta todo mundo occ,mas se eu to com essa ideia a 2 anos,alguma coisa deve valer a pena**

**O fic se passa **

**Sakura e demais personagens que voces adoram,a partir do capitulo 2 ^_^**

**O fic se passa no periodo logo apos o primeiro filme de Sakura e no **

**que seria a Orden da Phoenix de Harry Potter.**

**Pode se dizer que 'e um Au**

**Eu nao sou dona de nenhum personagem de Sakura ou Harry Potter,**

**mas Gwendolen,Houjo e Esmeralda sao meus,me perguntem antes de usarem eles**

Magos,mestres e aprendizes

Cap 1:Alunos e professores

Esmeralda Rosewood as vezes se tornava merecedora do nome que tinha,quando por exemplo,seus olhos verdes olhavam fixamente os de outra pessoa quando estava prestes a falar algo importante ou dar um ataque de mal humor.

Realmente lembravam a tal gema.

Quando ela apareceu a porta de sua velha e imponente casa numa quente ultima tarde de verao,e o cumprimentou com aquele geito de olhar ,Eriol tinha certeza que ela ia fazer uma dessas duas coisas.

-Emy-San???

-Eli-Kun......Esmeralda parecia haver nao so se acostumando ao geito de Eriol quanto a alguns modos japoneses que o garoto insistia em ter,mesmo morando anos na Inglaterra.

-Hum........o que...

-Eriol-Kun,eu nao acho que ficar procurando desculpa para se ausentar da escola seja....

Com certeza,a segunda alternativa.

Refletiu Eriol.E pelo tom calmo de voz,a conversa ia ser longa,felizmente,uma mocinha de uns 17 anos,com cabelos castanhos a convidou para entrar ,se sentar em alguma confortavel poltrona,e esperar por um cha enquanto falavam.

-Seja....Eriol tentou fazer ela quantinuar a frase.

-Seja uma boa ideia.Esta tudo cada vez mais dificil na escola,voce esta sempre viajando muito alem do mais nao vou poder ser.....

-Minha sempai pra sempre.

Sempai era um aluno que ajudava outro com menos experiencia.

Ou que faltava muito as aulas,mesmo que tivesse o mais justo dos motivos.

Eriol nunca podia imaginar que algum dia ,teria uma.

Mas....isso aconteceu.Sabia muito bem que era mestiço.Meio japones,meio ingles,e que tambem era bruxo,de duas magias.Sua habilidade,graças ao conveniente de em sua vida anterior ter sido um dos mais fortes magos do mundo,eram bem....digamos,abrangentes.

Mas como toda a pessoa respeitavel com poderes magicos,tinha que ir para Hogwarts,a escola dos bruxos.

Seus deveres,porem,as vezes o chamavam,e mesmo o diretor sabendo e autorizando suas saidas,nao o impediu de perder ou ter se esquecido de muitas coisas.

E os professores se preocupado a tal ponto de chamar outra aluna para ajuda-lo.

-Voce nao veio aqui so pra me falar isso.Disse Eriol,com a voz mais seca que a Esmeralda jamais havia escutado.

-"E sobre o .....

-Claro....Lord Voldermort,que ressurgiu a um ano.

Emy-Sempai e Kaho San(uma mulher Japonesa que estudava na Europa) era pessoas muito gentis e bondosas com Eli ,infelizmente tinham o dom de sempre aparecer de repente e o lembrar desses detalhes desagradaveis.

-Isso mesmo.E eu...to com uma sensaçao estranha...sabe....Uma nuvem negra...sobre a sua familia,sei la.

-Poderia ter esperado para me falar isso no trem,ou na escola,sei la.

-Nunca....se deve deixar esse tipo de coisa pra mais tarde e voce sabe muito bem disso.

Minha coruja ta de asa quebrada,nao sei usar correio....

E menos de 3 dias muda muita coisa.

Por alguma razao estranha,se deslocou de onde morava so para dizer a Eriol que tinha maus pressentimentos mesmo que se veriam na escola dali a aquele tempo.

Esmeralda se despediu de todos da casa

e seu aluno ficou na janela

reparando tanto como o sol batia nos seus cabelos palha,refletia em sua boina de la verde trazendo um brilho engraçado quanto a curiosidade dos trouxas pela estranha menina que acabara de sair

Se Bem,pessoas estranhas eram o que mais tinham em sua casa.

Morava com seus dois irmaos, a governanta da familia , mais duas criaturas magicas criadas por ele

-Eli.....Uma voz veio por detras dele,e tambem dois braços tao brancos quanto os seus.

Era Gwendolen,sua irma mais velha.

Como Eriol,tinha cabelos quase azuis e era palida.A diferença e' que sua estatura era normal e nao usava oculos.

Ela e Touga,o seu outro irmao o pouco que havia sobrado de sua familia.

-Muita gente se importa com vc,so isso.Tentou explicar ela.

Alias,a sua amiguinha tambem parece estar preoucupada.Mandou uma carta.Quantinuou

-Como ....

-Nakuru me falou que as vezes ela pode ver o futuro,alem do mais,o seu tom de voz da ultima vez que conversaram estava macabro.

-Claro que ia estar!Eu vi a marca negra a alguns quarteiros daqui!

Ela se sentou perto dele,mas evitou olhar para o envelope em suas maos.

Abriu a carta,leu e ficou meio atonito.

-Eles nao estao pensando em fazer isso!

-Que?

-Ela e Shiaolan estao vindo pra ca!

Estao me esperando no metro de Londres a menos de uma semana!

-Mas..que dois irresponsaveis!Ja avisou eles,nao avisou?

-Nao...

-Entao voce e' o irresponsavel.Aposto que nao sabem que nao sabem que sua escola começa logo no primeiro dia de Setembro.Nem vai poder falar com eles ate o proximo feriado....

-Isso eu posso dar um geito. Ficarem um tempo em casa com voce....

O professor transferir os dois pra escola mas....

-Os comensais,dementadores.....Aquele que nao pode ser nomeado....

"E.....bem dificil mesmo...

E se descobrirem,nao vao querer te deixar por ai.....

"E impossivel nao notar que estao todos com medo ....Isso ja seria motivo pros dois ficarem,pelo que me falou.

-Sera que era esse o mal pressentimento que a Esmeralda tava querendo dizer?

Sobre aqueles dois?

A noticia havia causado gritaria o suficiente para trazer Spinelsun e Rubymoon bastante confusos ate onde o mestre estava.

Seus amigos eram sempre uma visita bem vinda.

Mas nao naquela hora.

A semana passou em camera lenta.Cada dia parecia ficar mais quente que o anterior,e o garoto mais preocupado.

Nao podia fazer nada para impedir ,nao podia ajudar.....

E se os comensais os matassem?

Seu material de escola ja havia sido providenciado por Gwendolen e Houjo a algum tempo..

Esse ultimo,seu irmao mais velho.

Nao era nada raro ele sumir por dias ,e dizer que havia acabado de voltar do Japao.

Nao por que fosse irresponsavel,era so desligado demais.

Pelo que Eriol sabia,Houjo nao sabia usar a magia de Hogwarts,so a do lado estrangeiro da familia,e por bruxos mais amadores,era ate considerado trouxa.

Um bom pedido para dar ''surpresinhas''a alguem que o atacasse.

E o verao acabou,o primeiro dia de aula....

E como todo o bruxo de Hogwarts,correu para a plataforma 9 e meia.

Um bando de alunos correu ate ele.

A maioria de sua sala ,cornival,mas alguns da Sonserina.

Esmeralda era da familia de um comensal da morte,e alem disso,Pansy Parkinson,uma das alunas mais populares da sala,havia se simpatizado com ela.Por isso,de certa forma sua sempai os influenciava a respeita-lo e como Eriol era muito gentil,a maioria ficava amigo facil.

Mesmo temendo tanto,Eriol nao podia deixar de ter a pontinha de curiosidade de Saber como Sakura e Li seriam na escola,em que sala ficariam e como seriam seus estudos.


End file.
